cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Wolvinov
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Wolvinov is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at 302 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Wolvinov work diligently to produce Wheat and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of Wolvinov has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Wolvinov allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Wolvinov believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Republic of Wolvinov will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Beginnings and Role in the Guru Order Wolvinov and his nation joined the Guru Order only two days after it came into existence, having been recruited by Guruland. Being so new to the game and to the alliance meant a very sharp learning curve at the start and a healthy handful of mistakes. Some early mentoring by smontag and other experienced members of the alliance set the nation on a solid track for growth and active participation within the Guru Order. For the first couple of months, "active" meant being a rampant spammer on the forums, often working side by side with the (now gone) prolific Guru spammer zebburkeconte. Spamming can lead to good things, and in this case it meant the beginning of 5 consecutive terms in the Guru Order's government. Learning the ropes as a Universal Deputy in January 2011, Wolvinov ended up doing mostly Foreign Affairs and Security related activities such as dealing with rogue/ghost situations. February saw a very quiet term as Minister of Internal Affairs. This was mainly because the Guru Order was at war with ARES during that month and had extremely limited internal affairs tasks at hand. A second round as Deputy in March saw a lot more activity as a foreign diplomat and seemed to confirm that the best direction at the time was in security and Foreign Affairs. This all culminated in two consecutive terms as Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Guru Order in April and May. During that time, the alliance reopened some old embassies and tried to get some others more active. The larger benefits of those terms as MoFA were the many great contacts found among a large number of alliances. From June until September 2011, the Republic of Wolvinov returned to being a less active and ordinary member of the Guru Order. The focus went to accelerated national growth and participation in tech deals. Starting in April, the Republic of Wolvinov had the means to start buying national wonders and this led to a period of consistent and successful national growth. Starting in October 2011, Wolvinov rejoined the ranks of the Guru Order government as the Deputy Minister of Finance. After a successful contribution there, he went on to become the Minister of Finance for November.